Challenge for Hikari!
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: "Kouki! I challenge you!" That were the words that lead to something crazy. Scarfshipping oneshot.


"Kouki! I challenge you!" It all started when Jun came barging into my room exclaiming a challenge.

"No."

His jaw dropped open, his face in complete shock. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid and childish he looked. But, that was Jun.

"W-why?"

I raised my eyebrow, leaning more on my arm, which was propped up on the handle to my chair. "Isn't that what I should be asking? You just barged into my room like it's nothing and out of nowhere scream 'I challenge you!' without me knowing a thing about it."

"It's not out of the blue! I told you, didn't I? Besides, even if you don't remember, I'm still mad." He crossed his arms and pouted, his face completely red.

My eyes widened as an epiphany struck me when I saw his red face. "Jealous. Are you jealous of me, Jun?" I could feel the laugh form as I tightened my lips to prevent it from escaping my mouth. But, it was too late, it came out in a roar of laughter. I couldn't help it really. I mean, he was jealous of me, of me!

"Kouki! Is that anyway to treat your best friend? I'm serious, you know?"

"I know. That's why I'm laughing. Okay, I'll challenge you."

A smirk escaped his face as he narrowed his eyes. "Alright."

.

In seconds flat we were starring Hikari in the face. She had opened her door, and was expecting to go out, but instead had a collision head on with Jun.

"Are you an idiot, Jun?" I asked as he rolled over on the floor rubbing his pounding forehead. "No, you _are _an idiot, no question about it."

"He is," grumbled Hikari.

"Hikari! Why do you have to say such hurtful things? I came all the way here to see you, and you just … you're such a meanie!"

"_Why _are you here?"

"That's because," he glanced at me, who looked like a completely uninvolved person, "Kouki and I need your _personal _opinion on something." He sat up straight, folding his legs and grabbing his feet tightly with his hands. He was obviously nervous.

"Kouki …. and you?" She shook her head. "Alright, if Kouki agreed to it then I guess it won't be anything crazy," she sighed.

The only thing I could think was "I'm sorry, Hikari, even _I _don't know what he's planning." But, it was all just a thought.

.

"Okay!" he yelled, completely pumped. "All we need you to do is stand there and tell us which one is more manlier!"

"Manlier?" Hikari and I both asked. She glanced over at me, and by the faces she was making, got the point that even I didn't know what was going on.

"Come on, Kouki!" He grabbed me and dragged me along with him, to prove our "manliness."

"Can you explain to me what you're doing now? Proving our manliness? Really? What_ is _this all about?"

"Kouki, at this point in the game you still don't know what's going on! Where were you? Lost?" he shot me a confused look before switching it out with a disappointed one.

"I was lost form the very beginning! Let me remind you that it was _you_ challenged me, it was _you _who dragged me here, it was _you _who dragged Hikari into this, and it was _you _who made this stupid game up!" I yelled, loosing my composure. I couldn't take it anymore! Even if he was my best friend, he was pulling at my last nerve. He _had _to be stopped!

As I looked up, his eyes were hidden behind his bangs and his mouth was wide open. "Fine, then I guess that means I win," he snorted. I swear if it were possible his nose would be growing right now.

The door flew open. There in the doorway stood a pissed off looking Hikari. "Jun, what the heck is going on? First you drag me out here, then you start talking about manliness, and then you run away! What the heck?" she screamed, directing her full furry onto Jun. Luckily for me, she passed over me.

"I was just …. just …." he looked down.

"So jealous, so he wanted to show you his manly side, though I have no idea why I was even involved." I couldn't but help him, after all, her looked so pathetic.

"What?"

"Hikari! W-who do you think is more manly? Kouki or me?" he said with a flushed face.

"Huh? If we're talking about being manly, wouldn't that be like … you're dad or some adult? I don't really see you two as 'manly.'"

"D-dad?"

I tilted my head and laughed. I can't say it didn't affect me to hear that I was "not seen as manly," but I'm still just a kid. Jun just tries to rush everything.

"W-who do you like better?" he tried a second time.

"... both of you."

He collapsed on his knees, his face in complete shock. Poor thing. Well, the least I can do is help him a bit. "Hey, how about we all head to the MooMoo milk cafe?"

They both looked at me with a smile on there face. "Definitely!" they both exclaimed running on both sides of me.

"You're paying," ordered Jun.

"I know, I know," I said as we walked outside to meet Hikari, who was standing next to her Staraptor, waving her hands above her head.

-The End-


End file.
